This invention relates to a navigation device, in particular one for installation in a motor vehicle, as specified in the preamble of patent claim 1.
Generic navigation devices with a monitor on which a map may be displayed, especially ones for use in motor vehicles, are widely known. Known from the state of the art are navigation devices in which a cursor on a map displayed on a monitor may be moved by means of a joystick. But because of the limitation of space in a vehicle provision of an additional component, in this case a joystick, which cannot be used at all for other purposes, or may be so used only to a very limited extent, is undesirable.
In another navigation device known from the state of the art the cursor may be controlled by means of a cross rocker, for which reason this solution as well is unsatisfactory. This alternative also presents the disadvantage that the cursor may be moved in only eight directions. Hence moving the cursor in any directions desired proves to be a complicated process.
This applies also to another navigation device known from the state of the art, in which first one coordinate of the cursor may be brought to the desired coordinate by means of a rotary switch and then, after a change-over process initiated by pressing the rotary switch, to the other coordinate extending perpendicular to the first one.
In this context the object of the invention is further development of a generic navigation device in such a way that control of a cursor can be made possible in a simple and user friendly manner, the space required for the control device being kept as small as possible.
This object is attained by a navigation device as specified for the features specified in patent claim 1. The dependent claims relate to especially advantageous developments of the invention.
The invention is based on the assumption that cursor control may be divided into two individual aspects, one being selection of a direction of movement of the cursor, and the other triggering or execution of a cursor movement. Hence it is claimed for the invention that a navigation device is provided in which the direction of movement of a cursor on the image of a navigation device is selected by rotation of a rotary switch. As a result the user gains the perception of rotating the cursor, preferably represented by an arrow, by hand. In this way the direction of movement of the cursor, not just when the cursor is at rest but also when it is in movement, can be set with much flexibility and the user is not restricted to eight different directions, such as right, left, up, and down. Hence use of a rotary switch is especially advantageous, since such a switch is already present in virtually every vehicle, in contrast to a rocker switch or a joystick. The function of cursor control without an additional component, that is, without an additional space requirement and with minimum additional cost, can be performed by use of a rotary switch already present, for example, one in another axial position, that is, without the need for additional space and at additional minimum cost.
In another operating mode the scale of the image may be selected by rotating the rotary switch. While the rotary switch may still be used for other operational functions of the navigational device, for example, in other axial positions, the operating comfort of the navigational device is further increased.
One advantageous development of the invention provides that the center of the image is retained during selection of the scale, since the user will instinctively select the window visible on the monitor so that the area of the image of interest to him will be situated almost in the center.
In one further development of the invention, operation of the rotary switch, for example, rotation of the rotary switch or application of axial force to this rotary switch, in another operating mode, movement of a cursor may be executed in a selected direction or in the opposite direction or may be canceled, as a result of which operation of the navigation device is further simplified, since the user also does not have to reposition his hand or fingers to move the cursor. If the rotary switch has a plurality of operating modes, this function is preferably linked to the extreme positions of the rotary switch, that is, fully depressed or entirely free of pressure. Initiation or execution of a cursor movement may be carried out before or after setting a direction of movement for the cursor. In the event of initiation of a movement before setting of a direction of movement, preferably the direction of movement most recently set or movement along a previously assigned route or in the direction of a previously entered destination is to be taken as the default direction. The initial direction of the cursor may then be changed during movement of the cursor by rotation of the rotary switch in the direction desired.
If movement of the cursor is initiated by application of axial force to the rotary switch, for example, for a predetermined period of time, the advantage is obtained that, especially during prolonged movement of the cursor in one direction there is no need for repeated movement of hand or fingers in one direction, but rather the hand or fingers may remain in the same position on the rotary switch during cursor movement.
Provision may also be made such that in another operating mode one function may be selected by rotating the rotary switch. An embodiment such as this makes addition of numerous function keys superfluous and the operating unit of the navigation device claimed for the invention remains clearly indicated. The operating mode and/or at least one of the additional operating modes may be selected by means of the function. The operating mode could consequently be selected also by rotating the rotary switch, so that all the operating steps required for use of the navigation device can be carried out with the rotary switch.
Another embodiment of the invention provides that the operating mode and/or at least one of the additional operating modes can be set by actuating at least one additional rotary, pressure, and/or slider switch. This embodiment is highly advantageous when the operating mode must be changed very frequently.
In an advantageous development of the invention the operating mode and/or at least one of the additional operating modes may be set by application of at least one application of axial force over a predetermined period to the rotary switch, preferably against the force of a spring. This development is especially easy to operate if only a few operating modes are used.